


Запретный прием

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, PWP, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Костюмированный прием таит в себе много неожиданных и запретных искушений.





	Запретный прием

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, кроссдрессинг, кинк, групповой секс

* * *  
  
Это запретно, волнительно и сладко. Он никогда раньше этого не делал и вряд ли еще решится. Но сегодня — костюмированный прием в особняке столичного щеголя, Марселя Валме, и он приглашен. И никто не догадается, что это — он, потому что…  
  
Джастин еще раз смотрится в зеркало — платье сидит как влитое. Он достаточно худой, чтобы сойти за даму, тем более с небольшой накладной грудью. Глаза подведены, губы накрашены, а волосы распущены и заколоты несколькими шпильками в тон темно-лиловому платью, и вьющимися прядями спадают на плечи и спину. Даже парик не понадобился. На шее — серебряная цепочка с аметистом из шкатулки сестры. Красиво и неброско, а Ирэна вряд ли узнает, она в Альт-Вельдере, ее комнаты здесь давно пустуют. Вот и хорошо — потом он вернет все, как было, и никто не узнает, не узнает… Джастин повторяет это, как заклинание, глубоко в душе опасаясь разоблачения, но отказываться от приема и от своей задумки не собирается. Он смотрит в зеркало и с удивлением думает о том, что девушка из него получилась весьма убедительная. Повезло, что отец сейчас в Васспарде. Повезло, что мать во дворце с Ее Величеством. Повезло, что Валентин и младшие тоже в Придде. Джастин одевается самостоятельно — не хочет лишать себя темного, постыдного удовольствия возиться с женскими одеждами, затягивать шнуровку, поправлять чулки… В какой-то момент у него начинает слегка кружиться голова от возбуждения, и ему нравится это, нравится быть таким, видеть себя таким, что об этом нельзя даже думать ни на мгновение.  
  
Он в восторге от того, что видит в зеркале.  
  
Он никогда в жизни не признается в этом никому.  
  
Он никогда не повторит это.  
  
Но сегодня собирается насладиться вечером полностью.  
  
По пути к Валме, сидя в карете, Джастин запрещает себе думать о том, что будет, если отец обо всем узнает.  
  
Серебристая маска надежно скрывает лицо, другие гости тоже в масках и, кажется, никто не кричит и не удивляется при его появлении, а, значит, все в порядке. Значит, в этот вечер можно все.  
  
Виконт Валме при его появлении заметно оживляется, целует руку (как хорошо, что Джастин не забыл про перчатки из тонкого шелка!) и провожает в зал. Марсель одет в зеленое с розовым, и Джастину приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться — даже интересно, как господа Манрики отреагируют на это?  
  
Место Джастину выпадает между двумя мужчинами. Слева — он пытается угадать — кто-то из Эпинэ? Потому одет в костюм золотого коня. Даже хвост имеется и маска вместе с гривой. К сожалению, из-за этого невозможно увидеть хотя бы цвет волос. Ну да ладно, и так интересно. Справа от Джастина — у него перехватывает дыхание — герцог Алва? Или это наваждение? Но кому еще взбредет в голову одеваться в цвета Дома Ветра, у кого еще такие темные и длинные волосы, а кожа бледна? К тому же мужчина одет, как морисский воин, волосы собраны в высокий хвост и, кажется, даже имеется настоящий причудливо изогнутый морисский меч в ножнах. Синяя с черными узорами маска, обрамленная серебром, кривящиеся усмешкой губы. И правда Алва? Джастин чувствует, как к щекам приливает краска, и радуется как никогда, что лицо надежно скрыто маской. До тех пор, пока незнакомец по левую руку не начинает разговор:  
  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться вашим именем, эрэа, — судя по голосу, это Савиньяк. Джастин невольно вздрагивает, потому что Лионель Савиньяк равняется неприятностям. Он всегда слишком много видит, он всегда слишком много знает, он всегда… помеха. Лучше бы это был Эмиль, с ним проще, но Эмиль сегодня в образе Леворукого, его легко заметить, в алом плаще, с озорной усмешкой, он приглашает на танец девушку в темно-зеленом. Похоже, близнецы решили надеть не соответствующие им костюмы, чтобы намеренно запутать окружающих. Двойной маскарад? Что ж, выходка, достойная Савиньяков.  
  
— Полагаю, в этот вечер вы можете называть меня Эдитой, — Джастин, к счастью, умеет изменить голос так, чтобы тот стал похожим на девичий, особенно когда он говорит тихо. Имя служанки приходит на ум случайно и удачно — Джастин укоряет себя за то, что не удосужился заранее обдумать столь скользкий момент, будучи слишком занят нарядами и выбором прически.  
  
— И только в этот? — Савиньяк, кажется, улыбается — маска скрывает лицо (как он ест? Ест ли вообще на этом приеме? Тарелка-то полная стоит.). А если это — Савиньяк, то справа точно Алва. Вот же угораздило! Может, Валме нарочно?..  
  
Мгновение Джастин колеблется, но считает, что можно показать себя не совсем глупой девушкой:  
  
— Пожалуй, это я решу потом уже сама, граф Савиньяк.  
  
Справа раздается тихий смешок.  
  
— Вас ловко раскусили, Лионель.  
  
Джастин не решается поднять глаза от тарелки. Герцог Алва… Герцог Алва. Ох, Разрубленный Змей!  
  
— Эрэа не только прелестна, но и умна, — Лионель на мгновение приподнимает маску — улыбка и непривычно смеющиеся темные глаза. — Вы не голодны? — он кивает на пустую тарелку.  
  
— Благодарю вас, — Джастин качает головой, и каштановые пряди льются по плечам. Лионель разглядывает его неприлично долго, пристально, и это напрягает. — Я…  
  
— Тогда позволите ли? — Джастин теряется на мгновение, глядя на протянутую ему руку — руку, затянутую в бархатную синюю перчатку. Алва приглашает его на танец. Джастин не успевает решиться, тело реагирует само, выверенным жестом вкладывая ладонь в лиловом шелке в руку Алвы. Он успевает заметить неожиданно злой блеск в глазах Савиньяка, а в следующее мгновение Алва ведет его в другой зал, откуда доносятся приглушенные звуки скрипки, пианино и арфы, и кружит его в танце. И Джастин теряется, целиком теряется в прикосновениях, в музыке, в шорохе пышных платьев вокруг. Он молчит, и Алва молчит, и, кажется, им правда хорошо.  
  
И когда Алва нетерпеливо увлекает его за собой в коридор, Джастин не сопротивляется. И когда Алва уверенно поворачивает ключ в замке комнаты («Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас прервали?»), Джастин не говорит «нет». Он не пил, но чувствует себя пьяным, и он стонет, когда его прижимают к стене, и ощущает, как член Алвы выпирает под морисской туникой. Джастин сам задирает подол платья, сам поворачивается задом. И дает трахать себя, грубо и резко, и его ноги подкашиваются, но Алва придерживает его за талию, гладит живот, и Джастин растворяется в ощущениях. Движение внутри него убыстряется, и в какой-то момент оба изливаются. А когда туман в голове рассеивается, он приходит в ужас.  
  
— Простите, — шепчет он, все еще в объятиях Алвы, все еще стоя у стены, опираясь на нее.  
  
— За что, эрэа Джастин? — лениво спрашивает Алва, делая ударение на последнем слоге его имени, превращая тем самым в женский вариант.  
  
— За то, что я не женщина, — выдает Джастин, и лишь потом до него доходит, как именно Алва назвал его.  
  
Тихий смех за спиной заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками.  
  
— Я знал это с самого начала, граф Васспард, — произносит он, уже не оставляя места сомнениям.  
  
— И вы?..  
  
— …поддержал игру? — Алва вдруг наклоняется вперед и целует Джастина в мочку уха. — Лишь частично, граф. Я бы не стал делать ничего, если бы сам не хотел.  
  
— Роскошное зрелище, как ты сказал бы, Росио, — Джастин вздрагивает и оборачивается Лионель Савиньяк — все еще в костюме, но без маски, — выходит из-за портьеры. Сомневаться в том, что он все видел, не приходится — слишком красноречива выпуклость на его штанах спереди.  
  
— Хочешь поучаствовать? — беспечно спрашивает Алва.  
  
Лионель кивает.  
  
А Джастина бросает одновременно в жар и в холод при мысли о том, что происходит. Выходит, Лионель пошел за ними тогда в зал? И проследил за ними? Или все было продумано заранее?  
  
— Но я…  
  
— Граф Васспард. — Лионель улыбается, и это страшно. — Я знаю. Но «эрэа Джастин» из вас ничуть не хуже настоящей девушки.  
  
— Позвольте себе расслабиться, — голос Алвы — манящий и завлекающий. Не оставляющий выбора. И Джастин решается — не за этим ли он шел сюда в подобном наряде? Возможно, потом он будет сожалеть. Но не сегодня.  
  
Алва подхватывает его на руки и опускает на кровать — так они в чьей-то спальне? А он даже не заметил, настолько был увлечен Алвой. Мысли путаются, как путается шнуровка платья. Лионель приподнимает брови, и его лицо выглядит забавно, когда он пытается распутать узелки.  
  
— Кто, во имя Создателя, одевал вас?  
  
— Я сам, — Джастин закрывает глаза и смеется. — Мне было интересно сделать это самому.  
  
— В следующий раз оставьте дело слугам, или нам придется разрезать шнуровку, — Алва шутливо касается небольшого кинжала по соседству с морисским мечом. — Полагаю, вы хотели сохранить целостность наряда.  
  
— Несомненно.  
  
Джастин закрывает глаза, позволяет распутать шнуровку и спустить платье с плеч. Он слышит, как Лионель говорит Алве оставить чулки и платье, не раздевать его полностью. С него не снимают маску, Алва тоже в маске, и единственным, находящимся в комнате с открытым лицом, становится Лионель. Джастин охотно опускается на четвереньки — Лионель задирает подол его платья сзади, а Алва становится перед ним. Дыхание срывается, когда Джастин понимает, что от него нужно. Член Лионеля толще члена Алвы, и Джастин шипит, когда тот входит в него, но Алва отвлекает его другим способом.  
  
Джастин и не думал, что можно получать удовольствие вот так — когда заполняют с обеих сторон, одновременно. Когда приходится подстраиваться под движения обоих, подаваться назад, прижимаясь, ловя нужный темп — и одновременно обхватывать член губами, проводить по нему языком, сначала медленно, дразняще, а потом все более торопливо и нетерпеливо. Он не знает, сколько длятся их утехи, и не помнит, в какой момент все трое засыпают в одной постели.  
  
Но когда Джастин просыпается, Лионеля в комнате уже нет, а Алва, развалившись на подушках, читает книгу. Джастин натягивает платье на плечи, избегая встречаться взглядом с Алвой, пока тот сам не тянется к нему.  
  
— Чего вы опасаетесь, граф?  
  
— Огласки, — мгновенно отвечает Джастин и понимает, что это правда. — Моя семья… отец не одобрит подобного поведения. И не простит.  
  
Алва наклоняет голову, словно думая.  
  
— Герцог Алва, я могу… я могу рассчитывать на ваше благоразумие? Ваше и графа Савиньяка? — он знает, что это глупо и опасно — доверяться врагам его Дома. Как знает и то, что он от них без ума — от них обоих, и это добавляет проблем, — и этот вечер лишь доказал то, что Джастин знал о себе уже давным-давно.  
  
Алва кивает и усмехается.  
  
— У нас с графом Савиньяком два условия.  
  
Джастин бледнеет, ожидая чего угодно. Но Алва снова удивляет его:  
  
— Первое — мы с вами как-нибудь повторим этот вечер. Можно и без платья, впрочем, из вас получилась очаровательная девушка.  
  
— Как вы меня узнали?  
  
— Ваши глаза удивительного цвета, граф, — Алва смотрит пристально, касается лица Джастина рукой, и вдруг делает запретное и прекрасное — срывает его маску, в которой тот, оказывается, спал. И повторяет, глядя ему в лицо: — Удивительный цвет глаз. Вас сложно не узнать… если, конечно, задаться целью отыскать именно вас среди толпы.  
  
— А вы задавались этой целью? Вы оба?  
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
— А второе условие?  
  
— Зови меня просто Рокэ, — шепчет он Джастину на ухо, и Джастин понимает, что от этого вечера он получил больше, чем рассчитывал. А еще понимает, что Лионеля он боится больше, чем… Рокэ. Но с этим, наверно, можно жить.


End file.
